


Propositional Logic

by Pinkmanite



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Auston Matthews/William Nylander, Implied Kasperi Kapanen/William Nylander, M/M, Matchmaker William Nylander, No infidelity I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: “Look, I know you’re fucking Willy, too.”Kappy had been expecting it, but it still hits him hard, hard enough to go bright red. “I know you know.”“Well, I knew that, too,” Auston shrugs. “But like you know what I mean. I’m just trying to make it not weird.”Spoiler alert: They make it weirder.(Or, the one where Auston and Kappy realize that they can actually just fuck each other and maybe score a lot of goals)





	Propositional Logic

It’s weird at first, without Willy.

It shouldn’t be, because it’s not like Kappy’s _dating_ Willy, it’s not like they’re a thing. Besides, he still snaps Willy on the daily, and not just Streaks, like actual meaningful snaps that are meant only for Willy and Willy alone. He even gets Willy to stay up late sometimes, so they can play a couple quick rounds of Fortnite, sharing a shitty connection with Kappy letting him set them into the Euro servers. Because really, it’s not about the video game, it’s about getting Willy back, even if it’s just in these little ways.

But Kappy knows he isn’t the only one who misses Willy.

Auston likes to FaceTime him, likes to send him a shit ton of audio messages over iMessage. It’s different than how Kappy likes to keep Willy in his life, but at the core it’s the same — stolen little moments that tide him over for now, but are nowhere near the real thing

Neither of them say anything about it, about Willy, to each other. They never have, after all this time, but they _especially_ don’t say anything now. Because neither of them are dating Willy, neither of them own him. They know that, they both know that.

And it works, for a bit. The ‘I won’t mention my thing with Willy if you don’t mention yours’ thing. It works just fine until Babs decides to switch things up.

It’s weird at first, without Willy, but it gets weirder.

The first time Kappy plays on Auston’s wing is an early practice, and at first he doesn’t think anything of it. They’re still shuffling around the roster and while Kappy is pretty certain he’s at the point where he doesn’t have to worry about losing his spot, he goes where he’s told, lets the coaching staff do their thing. But then he stays there, and no one seems like they plan on moving him.

It’s tense at first, their chemistry, that is.

Not their play, their play is pretty solid. But it’s tense between the two of them. Like as people, as buddies. And even if it doesn’t affect their play now, it will eventually.

Auston must be thinking the same thing, because he breaks first. They’re the last ones in the locker room, and maybe Kappy is lingering a little bit on purpose here, but he’s not obvious about it. It’s mostly silent, just the sound of shuffling while they pack up, but Auston finally huffs, faces him, out of nowhere.

“Look, I know you’re fucking Willy, too.”

Kappy had been expecting it, but it still hits him hard, hard enough to go bright red. “I know you know.”

“Well, I knew that, too,” Auston shrugs. “But like you know what I mean. I’m just trying to make it not weird.”

But Kappy laughs. “Well it’s still weird, dude.”

Auston’s pretty much done packing up, but he fiddles with the shit in his stall. “You miss him, too.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Yeah,” Kappy sighs. “It’s not the same.”

Auston bites at his bottom lip, puts down whatever he’d been holding. He looks at Kappy, finally, really looks at him. It’s a lot, it’s intense, having the full of Auston Matthews on you and you alone. Kappy inhales sharply, can’t really wrap his head around what he’s feeling right now, but it’s a lot, heavy in his stomach,

“I do, too,” Auston finally says, quiet. It’s confessional, but in a way that Auston looks like he’s let go of something heavy, after. Kappy thinks he should say something, is about to say something, but then Auston grabs his stuff and makes to leave.

Kappy lets him.

 

~

 

“It’s still weird,” Kappy confesses to Willy, voice crackly over his gaming headset. They’re playing duos, and camping really isn’t their style, but Willy must sense that this is going to be an intense conversation because he leads them into some basement and walls up the stairs.

 _“You’re probably just both horny,”_ Willy replies, easy and maybe a little smug.

Kappy huffs. “I mean, yeah,” he rearranges his inventory unnecessarily, and he has a sudden flashback to Auston messing around with the shit in his stall so he stops and puts his controller down. “But it’s also like, tense?”

Willy hums, then clicks around until his character emotes a thinking face. Kappy rolls his eyes.

_“Well sex is like, the number one stress reliever. Which brings us back to point one—”_

“Yeah, I get it,” Kappy cuts him off, quippy. “We’re horny, I know.”

 _“Well,”_ Willy starts again, _“I was gonna say more like, you guys just need to find someone to take the sticks out of your asses. Just, you know, in my absence.”_

“Can you just sign so you can come back here and do it yourself,” Kappy grumbles, then picks up his controller again, just to start pickaxe-ing everything in the room.

_“Yeah, sure, I’ll just call up Lewis and tell him, ‘oh hey, my two buddies back in Toronto? Yeah they need me to fuck them before they implode so could you hurry it up? So they can get dicked faster?’ Perfect plan there, Kapanen.”_

Willy emphasizes this by throwing up another wall, metal this time, cutting Kappy off from the rest of the destroyable shit in the room. The storm watcher clicks but they fall in the next circle, so Kappy lets it go.

“I miss more than your dick, bro,” Kappy says, once he gets that wall down.

Willy seems to soften at that, voice going gentler. _“You’re doing good out there, Kas.”_

“Thanks,” he replies automatically, but his heart’s not in it.

 _“But you know you could always fuck each other?”_ And it seems to come out of nowhere, should really be a joke, but the inflection in Willy’s voice is telltale enough that it’s not. He’s worried about them, and it’s the first time that Kappy realizes it. Oh.

But.

“You’re out of your mind, dude.”

_“Well, just a thought.”_

 

~

 

It _is_ just a thought, but it’s a thought that Kappy can’t get out of his head.

 

~

 

It’s just him and Auston in the locker room again.

They’re doing the quiet thing again, and it’s pretty dumb because their stalls are literally right next to each other, and it’s more than obvious that there is another rather large elephant in the room.

This time, Kappy breaks. “So I think we should fuck each other.”

Auston drops the stick tape he was holding, seems to be frozen, actually, as he watches it roll away. Kappy blinks, but holds steady, waits patiently for Auston to process.

“Uh,” Auston starts. Which, at least it’s something. “How’d you know?”

But that takes Kappy off guard. “How’d I know what?”

“That Willy told me we should fuck each other?” Auston raises an eyebrow. There’s a beat, but then it’s obvious, when it finally clicks. “Oh, that little fucker.”

And Kappy starts to get it, too. “Of course he would,” he huffs, shakes his head.

They laugh about it for a bit, but then suddenly, it starts to seem too real, like too much of a real, actual possibility.

Kappy can practically hear Willy’s voice in his head, _“Honestly, you guys are actually more compatible than you’d think.”_

Well, fuck.

 

~

 

They go to Auston’s, solely because he offers first.

If there’s anything Willy was right about right off the bat, it’s that they’re both just really fucking horny. Auston’s on him as soon as the door clicks shut, before Kappy can even get his shoes off.

Auston kisses him like he’s desperate — hard and fast, all in a scramble, and kind of sloppy. It’s not what Kappy’s used to, but he goes with it, starving for any kind of touch right now.

But he feels Auston’s hands at his pants and decides he has to draw the line somewhere. He pushes him away, gentle but firm, and Auston frowns at him, confused. Kappy shakes his head. “No, just. Bed?”

“Yeah, okay,” Auston shrugs, but he doesn’t waste time, tugs Kappy along by his wrist until he can kick open his bedroom door. Auston’s on him again, lips pressed to his, over and over again, until Auston manages to back him into the bed, falling into it with him.

They make out for ages, and Kappy’s starting to think it’s Auston’s thing because he’s getting really into it. Not that Kappy minds, of course. He lets Auston nip at the skin along his jawline, lets him suck at the pulse points on his neck.

It’s fine, because Kappy gets to run his hands through Auston’s hair, gets to mess it up. It’s not as great as Willy’s but— actually, Kappy stops right there, because he probably shouldn’t be thinking about Willy right now.

So Kappy focuses on Auston, focuses on the things that are very uniquely him. Like the way he seems to know just how exactly to use his mouth, seems to know the best places to get at to make Kappy go wild. The way he groans when Kappy runs his hands up and down his arms, his back, encouraging him along.

Somewhere along the line, Kappy manages to tug Auston’s shirt off over his head, and Auston manages to pull Kappy’s pants down around his ankles. It’s an embarrassingly mismatched state of undress, so Kappy pauses them again and starts to take off his own shirt.

“Get naked, bro,” Kappy says, when Auston doesn’t move right away.

Auston listens, hastily shimmies off his pants and shoves down his boxers. He’s got a nice dick, as far as dicks go. Kappy thinks so anyway. But Auston makes a noise, and Kappy realizes he’s been caught staring.

“I, uh…” Kappy scratches at the back of his neck. “Nice dick?”

“Thanks?” Auston says, cheeks red. His eyes trail down Kappy’s abs, all the way to his still-clothed groin. Kappy takes it as the request that it is, gets his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers, slides them off easily enough.

Auston returns the favor, isn’t subtle when he checks him out.

“Like what you see?” Kappy smirks.

“It’ll do,” Auston scoffs, but Kappy sees him swallow, shaky. Affected.

“Sure.”

Kappy starts it up again this time, grabs Auston by the back of his neck, kisses him good and hard, and guides him down until they’re laying on their sides, tangling together.

Auston gets back with it pretty quick, gets back to shoving his tongue down Kappy’s throat, insistent and bossy. But that’s okay, Kappy lets him, because he groans, throaty and heady, and Kappy likes the way it rumbles against his lips.

It’s easy, to pull Auston closer, to press their skin together and take him in. Kappy doesn’t miss the press of Auston’s dick, hard and hot, against his thigh. It’s a lot, so Kappy grinds his own dick against Auston’s abs, focuses on the friction.

They’re both pretty embarrassingly hard, a direct result of a few weeks spent short-fused and touch-starved. It doesn’t matter too much, because they’re on the same pace together but it certainly isn’t anything to be proud of.

Auston’s leaking all over him, but he doesn’t really care, is maybe kind of into it actually. Kappy’s not sure, but the way he grinds harder into Kappy’s thigh, slipping up to his hip, is one thing to go by.

“Fuck,” Auston lets slip, breathless. His eyes are screwed shut while he focuses. Kappy tangles his hand in his hair again, but wedges his other between them. It’s a little difficult at first, trying to get a hand on Auston. But as soon he manages, Auston gets with it, leans up into his touch.

Kappy jacks him off, steady and firm but paced a little bit slower than Auston seems to want. But he doesn’t let up, makes Auston take what he gives him. Kappy shuts his eyes, takes it in, savors the feeling of a good dick in his hand. He doesn’t hook up with guys often, just to play it safe, which is why he’s missed Willy so much.

Which.

“Wi—” Kappy almost slips in the heat of it, but Auston is in too deep to notice, and Kappy catches himself, anyway. “W-woah,” he transitions into, just a little awkwardly.

Auston just keeps on with his little noises, face tucked into Kappy’s shoulder, and too overwhelmed to focus on anything other than getting off. It’s a close call, but Kappy bites his lip, probably safer that way.

Soon enough, Auston throws his head back and moans low from his throat, plenty loud. He arches into Kappy’s hand, presses as closely as he can to get as much skin contact as possible. He’s unashamed in his orgasm, greedy in it, but Kappy lets him ride through it, dutifully pumps him through it.

Messy with his own come, Auston lazily flops into the bed, still panting. His eyes stay shut, heavy with post-coital exhaustion. He’s floating, doesn’t even have the energy to try to hide it.

So maybe Kappy shouldn’t be surprised when he hears Auston’s little murmur, quiet and breathy, “Fuck, Willy.”

Kappy blinks.

“Um,” he starts, but then he cuts himself off. Auston is still blissed out, probably doesn’t even realize he’s said anything at all. And all things considered, Kappy figures that’s probably karma, so maybe he shouldn’t push it.

Instead, he dips into some of Auston’s mess, uses it to coat his own hand, wrapping it around himself. He’s close, and the sight of Auston, wrecked and come-dumb under him, is enough to get Kappy to the last stretch.

It’s easy, and it’s a good orgasm, especially when it lands on Auston’s stomach, adding to the mess.

“Gross,” Auston manages to mumble sleepily, once Kappy collapses next to him.

“No, you,” Kappy huffs, but then starts to laugh. He feels Auston shift next to him, cuddles his way in until his leg is wrapped around him.

“You’re warm, Kas,” Auston mumbles into his chest, a little bit later.

Kappy just grins, and pulls him in closer.

 

~

 

Willy knows right away, and Kappy hates that he can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

 _“See? I was right.”_ Willy says, fuzzy over XBox Live, as soon as he appears in the lobby.

Kappy chokes on air, but tries to play it cool. “About what?”

 _“Oh don’t try that on me,”_ Willy laughs, light and cheery, _“Matty missed my FaceTime call.”_

Embarrassed, Kappy hits “ready” and hopes they spawn in so he can change the subject. Unfortunately for him, Willy had anticipated his antics and de-selects. They continue to sit in the lobby.

 _“He’s good, yeah? I mean, not as good as me, but._ ”

“Real humble there, bro.”

 _“Okay but tell me it didn’t work. I saw the Chicago highlights,”_ Willy hums suggestively. Kappy must make a noise, because Willy continues, _“oh ho, you’re blushing, I know you’re blushing.”_

“I’m not,” Kappy says right away, but as soon as he says it, he knows Willy’s got him.

 _“Yeah, yeah. But how was it? Did it work? Not like, the hockey, because obviously, but.”_ And Willy isn’t any less smug or knowing, but there is a little bit of hopefulness to his voice, and that’s what gets through to Kappy.

“Do you really want me to say it?” But he doesn’t wait more than a beat to continue. “Yeah, you were right, we were pretty compatible. But um,” he starts, but then stops. “Nevermind.”

 _“You can’t ‘nevermind’ me, bro,”_ Willy whines. _“Now you_ have _tell me.”_

“You’re never going to let us live this down,” Kappy stalls.

_“Oh this is gonna be good. Spit it out.”_

“Like we’re great together,” Kappy pauses, doesn’t quite know how to say this.

Willy must hear the uncertainty in his voice, because then he goes softer, gentler. “ _There’s a ‘but’ there.”_

“Mhm,” Kappy swallows. “ _But_ we may have, uh, both, well.”

_“Use your words, babe, I know you have them in there somewhere.”_

“Oh fuck off,” Kappy says. “Fine. Look, we both maybe said your name? Like while we were fucking?”

Willy is silent for maybe half a second, but then he bursts out laughing, obnoxious over the game audio. _“I’m that good, huh? This is probably my best review.”_

Kappy had been expecting it, but it still hits him hard, hard enough to go bright red. “You’re so annoying.”

 _“You love it, though.”_ Willy re-selects the ready button, so Kappy takes that as the peace offering it is.

“Something like that,” Kappy says, just as the round starts to load.

 

~

 

They’re supposed to be napping.

Kappy kind of wants to be the adult here and push Auston aside and remind him of this, but then Auston pulls back and grins, lips red and swollen, and Kappy is instead reminded that he is quite weak.

“Dude, we’re on fucking fire,” Auston says.

“From what? Practice?” But Kappy knows what he means. There’s momentum, still burning from the Chicago game, and noticeable to everyone around them during morning skate.

Auston scoffs. “I know you can feel it, Kaps.”

“Yeah, but,” Kappy says, “there’s some other thinks I wanna feel right now.”

It’s lame, and Auston lets him know by rolling his eyes. He doesn’t stop grinning, though. So Kappy lets him back him into one of their beds, lets himself be pushed into it.

He lets Auston just make out for a while, because he likes that a lot and it’s starting to grow on Kappy. Auston’s caught on that Kappy particularly likes it when he sucks at his neck, and Auston’s pretty good at making sure he does it hard enough to feel but not enough to leave a mark.

Auston likes his collarbones, too. Likes to nips at the skin there, right along the ridge of bone that juts out. He knows it’s sensitive, knows that it’ll set Kappy squirming and breathless.

But eventually, Kappy’s pants start to feel just a little too tight, so he takes that as his cue. Auston’s a big guy, but it isn’t hard to grab him by the arms and flip them, not when Auston isn’t really expecting it.

Kappy straddles him easily, feels a rush come over him when he starts to tug off his sweats with Auston staring up at him like that. But he’s still going for efficiency here, so he tugs at the front of Auston’s shirt. “Off.”

Auston wiggles it off, then automatically goes to get his pants off, too. They’re left in their boxers, and Kappy is pleased to see the wet spot forming on the front of Auston’s.

“I wanna blow you,” Kappy declares, leaning down until he can trail kisses down the center of Auston’s abdomen.

“Fuck, yeah,” Auston says, throws his head back.

Kappy teases him at first, mouths at his dick through his boxers, lets his fingers play with the elastic at Auston’s hip. He doesn’t tug them down just yet, but he brushes at the skin there, tucks his fingers under and out.

Auston whines, tries to buck up, tries to get him to do more, but Kappy holds him down steady. “Be patient,” Kappy tuts, even as he starts to pull down Auston’s underwear.

“Yes, Kas,” Auston exhales.

“Mhm,” Kappy hums. He glances up at Auston, sees he’s got an arm thrown over his face, chest rising heavily up and down. It shouldn’t be this amusing, but it is. Kappy can’t help a little laugh, even when he’s literally a breath away from Auston’s dick.

Auston stirs from above him, sends him a mean look. “Come on, bro.”

“Pushy,” Kappy grins, but he indulges him and gets his mouth on the tip.

Not that he’s the type to get cocky, but Kappy knows he’s pretty good at sucking dick, knows what guys usually like, what makes them tick. So he wraps his lips around Auston, keeps them tight, but lets his tongue do most of the work.

Kappy cherry-stems around the slit and Auston tenses, bites back a groan. But Kappy won’t have that, he comes off with a soft _pop_. “Lemme hear you.”

“Put that mouth back on my dick, so help me—  _fuck_!”

And well, Kappy can’t help but be a little smug when he goes back down, making Auston lose his cool like that. He rides the swell of pride, and uses it to take Auston down further, just a quick little bob, but deep enough to feel the brush of Auston’s hair at his nose.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Seems the dam has been broken. Kappy revels in it.

He gets one hand around the base, quick little strokes. He takes a little more in his mouth, hallows his cheeks, and holds there while Auston squirms. Kappy hums then, and Auston’s fists clench at his sides.

Kappy reaches up and grabs one of Auston’s wrists, guides it to his hair. Auston doesn’t pull at his hair, but he splays out his fingers, palm big on the back of Kappy’s head. He doesn’t really push, but his presence is there, laying heavy, and Kappy sinks into the feeling of it.

“Kas, Kas,” Auston whines, “I’m close, I’m really fucking close.”

Quickly, Kappy takes that as his cue. He blinks up at Auston, who isn’t looking, eyes screwed shut while he focuses on the feelings. Perfect. So Kappy snakes on hand behind Auston’s balls, brushes lightly there until he gets to Auston’s entrance.

Auston doesn’t realize what he’s doing at first, but then Kappy applies pressure there, just the tip of his thumb. Not enough to go in, but enough to tease, and apparently enough to jolt a shout out of Auston.

It sends him over the edge, and he must not have expected it either because he apologizes, even as he’s still going, yet hypocritically holds Kappy’s head in place.

But that’s okay, Kappy’s pretty good at this cock sucking thing, he swallows around him, doesn’t miss a drop.

“Oh my god,” Auston pants, pulling Kappy back up until they’re face to face. He doesn’t hesitate when he kisses him, goes all in with the tongue the way he likes, doesn’t even grimace at the taste of his own come.

Kappy doesn’t mean to, but he grinds into Auston’s hip, erection still strained.

Auston smiles against his lips, reaches between them and shoves his hand down Kappy’s underwear. He strokes Kappy’s dick in a quick rhythm, but still methodical, thought out. It’s good, especially when he thumbs over the slit and smears the precome there over his own fingers.

It doesn’t take much else, and pretty soon Kappy is following suit, coming all over Auston’s hand, making a mess of his boxers. He doesn’t care though, he kisses Auston through it, panting against his lips, until he’s spent and boneless.

He flops into the bed with a little thud.

Auston laughs, but throws an arm around him, gets back in his space.

“Okay, now nap time.”

Kappy manages an agreeable noise. More or less.

 

~

 

 _“So Matty filled me in,”_ Willy says as soon as he logs on, before Kappy even gets Fortnite loaded. _“And I saw that Dallas goal. Like damn, get a room.”_

Kappy huffs, but he can’t help his smile at the same time. “It’s like, hockey magic.”

 _“Chemistry is everything,”_ Willy hums.

“Do you fuck all your lineys?”

 _“I should be offended that you’d imply such a thing.”_ But Willy is laughing, not nearly offended at all.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Kappy reasons.

Willy makes an agreeable noise, light. _“Whatever it takes, Kaps, whatever it takes.”_

“Sucks that chemistry doesn’t translate to Fortnite, though. You gonna need me to revive you like twenty times again?” It’s easy, familiar, chirping Willy like this.

 _“Maybe it’s just been too long since we’ve fucked,”_ Willy replies, suggestive, and it does something, in a way, for Kappy, just a little, because yeah, maybe he misses Willy that much.

“Better get back here, soon, then,” Kappy says, playful, “can’t just leave all the fun to me and Aus.”

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ Willy agrees, hitting the “ready” button, _“I’ll be back before you know it, don’t miss me too much.”_

“We’ll try not to,” Kappy grins. “But no promises.”

 _“Actually,”_ Willy considers, _“_ do _miss me. Can’t have you forgetting about me. I’m great.”_

And Kappy laughs, bright. “No promises,” he repeats, teasing.

Willy laughs right along with him. _“Hey!”_

Their game starts to load, so Kappy gets himself under control, regains his composure. “Better call up Lewis.”

 _“Yeah,”_ Willy says, _“I’ll let him know.”_

  
  


_(end… for now, at least_ (-; _)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> please appreciate the math pun in the title  
> twitter: @[pinkmanite](http://www.twitter.com/pinkmanite)


End file.
